1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor module, a module system and an electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat generated during operation of a semiconductor device may cause a semiconductor module, a module system and an electronic system to electronically malfunction or have a short lifespan.